The Gleeful's
by chachingmel123
Summary: Living life as teenagers, Mabel and Dipper discover thing's about themselves, that don't make sense. One night they overhear a conspiracy that makes them question everything they know.
1. Chapter 1

The Gleeful's

Summary: Living life as teenagers, Mabel and Dipper discover thing's about themselves, that don't make sense. One night they overhear a conspiracy that makes them question everything they know.

Author note: I love the idea of the Reverse Pine Twins. I know there are stories out there where the Reverse Twins make their way to Gravity Falls. But has there ever been a story where both Marbel and Dipper find out they are, the Reverse Twins?

I do not own Gravity Falls.

Enjoy!

It had been 3 years since Dipper and Mabel Pines left Gravity Falls, however they weren't as close as they used to be.

Entering High School, had separated them.

Dipper joined the Supernatural and Maths club while Mabel, because of her peppy personality joined the cheerleader's.

They were both so busy, that if it wasn't for the fact that they live in the same house, they would rarely see each other.

Society was tearing them apart and they both were painfully aware of that.

But they were still trying.

Only to find out, what made them click as kids seemed to have taken a vacation and as a result, things were now awkward.

They were honestly afraid that one day they would grow so distant that they would hate each other, just like their Uncle's.

They had nothing to talk about, that could connect them to each other like when they were kid's.

But now it was the summer holidays and both of them were determined to put their lives aside and find that special bond that they grow up with.

Who know that this summer would be so interesting for them?

One day, they both woke up with the grandfather of all colds.

Who know that they would both get sick at the same time, when it was toasting outside?

It was so bad that even the slightest movement, made them feel like dying.

Of course, the unusual cold, made their parents worry about them but luckily it cleared up the very next day.

And then Mabel set the bath tub literally on fire.

With the water still in it.

"DIPPER!" His sister Mabel burst through the door in a bath towel, startling him, the next thing he know, she was dragging him to the bathroom, where he saw the water in the bathtub on fire.

Since when did his sister become a science whiz?

"Dipper, I don't know what happened" Mabel said, in a panic tones. "I was just thinking about roasting marshmallows when the water in the tub suddenly caught on fire!"

"Mabel" Dipper began but Mabel had gone into full panicky mode.

"Dipper. Please tell me you can fix this!" Marbel said, "Our parents are going to kill me!"

"MABEL" Dipper said, louder.

"I can already see myself getting a nasty job just to pay them back for the damage-" Mabel continued.

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled, finally getting her attention.

"What?" Mabel said.

"Your eyes are glowing blue" Dipper said.

"Huh?" Mabel said, running to the only mirror in the bathroom, to find her usual black eyes were now blue and glowing. "Whoa, this is so freaky"

She wasn't actually freaked out, but she had been around her dork of a brother to know the signs of superpowers.

Did that mean she had the power to set thing's on fire now?

Luckily Dipper could put out the fire, before their parents got back and being the more logical one, he was determined to see if his sister truly had superpowers and to what extent.

But even he couldn't predicate that his sister Mabel wouldn't be the only one to develop an ability.

It was very easy for Mabel to set anything on fire, once she realised she could do it with a mere thought and Dipper was stuck with clean up duty, trying to hid it from their parents.

And then he suddenly thought after one too many close calls that he wanted the fire to go out because he didn't want to drench another thing, in water.

As soon as he said that a gust of wind came in, putting out the fire and Mabel gasped seeing her brother's eyes had become blue eyes well.

They both had abilities.

And to both of their surprise it wasn't just fire and wind, just by merely thinking about stuff, they could manipulate the very fabric of reality.

It didn't take long for Mabel to build Waddles, his dream home that she couldn't afford, using her new power's.

While Dipper tried to figure out why they both suddenly have power's, long after they had left a supernatural town called Gravity falls.

Shouldn't it make more sense, that they would both develop these power's shortly after they got home, considering how much weird they put their bodies through?

And yet three years later they both suddenly had supernatural ability's after coming down with the worse cold they had ever had, in their lives.

He was willing to bet that they both came in contact with some spiritual object despite living in such a normal town but the only problem was, was that he had no way to prove it.

But even Mabel know that they couldn't keep their powers hidden forever.

The more they used their power's, the longer it took for their eyes to turn back to normal, Mabel was obsessed with her new-found powers and had taken to wearing shades.

She couldn't wear them forever.

Eventually they would both have to come clean.

But perhaps they would come clean to their Uncles, first.

As luck would have it, both their uncles were going to stay with them for a few days.

Each month, they would get a card in the post, telling them how great the two were doing together as they try to reconnect with each other.

They would tell their Uncles when their parents weren't around and then go from there.

Who would have guessed such a thing would happen on their first night with their Uncles in their house?

"And you're sure, they haven't awoken any abilities yet?" The voice of the their Grunkle Stanford Pines, said.

Both of them wouldn't have heard him if not for their suddenly sharp hearing that they forgot to turn off.

"I honestly feared that their limiters were being taken off, when they both suddenly fell ill" The voice of the father said, waking them up fully.

What was going on?

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"To think this family has such a secret." Their uncle Ford Pines said. "I couldn't believe it, when Stanly told me. To think those two innocent children were-"

It was at this point, that both Dipper and Mabel blazed with curiosity and know they couldn't go back to sleep, instead they decided to use their powers to ease drop.

"Hey, don't look at me" Stanford Pines said. "For once, I wasn't the one who went through a demon book hoping to revive my dead grandkid's"

 _What?_ Both Dipper and Mabel thought.

"We just couldn't stand losing them" Their mother said, almost in tears. "To think both of them would live just for a few weeks after they were born. When they died, it was like the world ended for us. That's when we found that book. There was a spell to revive for them and we had to try it."

"But it didn't exactly revive them, did it?" Ford Pines said, he knows that bringing back someone from the grave was a grave sin that a human being should never dabble in, who knows what the consequence will be.

"We were just so happy to see them alive again" Their father said, "We didn't know, that we didn't bring back our children's souls but two soul's that shouldn't be here. I almost had a heart attack when Dipper began to lift the couch when he was a toddler and Mabel started changing her hair colour."

 _What?_ Both Dipper and Mabel thought, it sounded to them that their abilities weren't new.

"And then those terrible dream's, began." Their mother said. "In the dreams, a powerful and frightening being want's its children back. Every time, both Dipper and Mabel use their ability's, the being got closer. We were both losing sleep, every time we would fear going to bed and wake up fearing for our lives"

"Then you should have sent them back to where they came from" Ford Pines said, he know all too well the dangers of venturing out into the unknown, there could be creature's even more terrible then Bill Cipher, out there.

If this family had taken something that incurred the wrath of such a being, then they needed to give it back as quickly as possible or the whole world could face destruction.

"We tried" Their father said. "But there was nothing in the book that told us how to reverse it, the dreams were getting worse. There were times that I thought about killing the both of them, if it meant peace."

"And then we saw a section on how to seal powers." Their mother said, "We did it and the dreams went away." For the first time since they had done the ritual, this was the reason why they slept so peacefully for over a decade.

"And they have started up again, haven't they?" Stan Pines said.

"They started when the twins became sick." Their father said, "I fear that the seal we put on them has weakened. If they discover they have abilities and use them, they would attract that being once again. Both of them are no longer kid's anymore. What are we supposed to tell them when we want them to go through the same ritual again, just to make sure their powers are sealed up tight?"

"Is that why you both invited us here?" Ford Pines said.

"You are both into science and the supernatural" Their mother said, "We were hoping that you could come up with a plausible excuse to get them to do the ritual. We're not confident enough, to tell them a lie that wouldn't have a hole in it."

"So... what you're saying, is that. If they don't do the ritual, we would literal have an all-powerful being at our doorstep, which is less likely to be friendly" Ford Pines said, if those two find out they had power's, at their age, it would be impossible for them not to use them even if they were told not to.

It was at this point that both Mabel and Dipper turned off the sharp hearing.

There was a long silence in the bedroom.

Tears rolled down Mabel cheeks.

She couldn't even remember the last time she cried so hard.

She couldn't believe her ears.

She had just found out her whole life was a lie.

Was she just a replacement for the real Mabel Pines?

Who was she?

Dipper wasn't so sure either.

His whole life, he had been told that he was a Pine's and he never doubted that, until now.

Did that mean there was somebody or a couple out there, who had lost their children and they had been living with their kidnappers the whole time?

No.

It can't be true.

If it was true, then that would mean he was living somebody else's life.

He turned on his super hearing and he felt his eyes heat up, hearing his parents and Uncle's still scheme on what to tell him and Mabel, so, some unknown entity doesn't come to kill them.

He could hear his sister crying quietly beside him, she too had turned on her super hearing from denial.

Neither of them could sleep that night.

#Morning#

Everybody in the house couldn't help but notice how it was 10 in the morning and neither Mabel or Dipper had come down to eat their breakfast.

So, Stan, who was grumbling, was sent up to drag them both out of bed.

He walked up the steps and got to the door, shouting. "Kid's wakes up! I hope your both decent because I'm coming in wither you like it all not."

Seconds later there was no answer.

Stan frowned and kicked the door down, without regard for personal property.

His eyes soon met the changed room of Mabel and Dipper Pines, the bed's that were once, side by side, were now each at the end of the room, a line was drawn in the middle and curtains were separating both parts of the room.

The result of not having enough money for another room and their changing body's.

He sighed, it used to be so easily to wake them both up, but now he had to go from one end of the room to the other.

So, he decided to start with the easiest to face.

Mabel.

"Who wants to spend the day with her Grunkle?" He asked as he draw the girly curtains back, only to get a shock.

Mabel bed was empty.

Even Waddles bed that was near her bed, was empty.

He quickly rushed to Dipper bed, suddenly having a bed feeling.

It was empty.

Every single bed was empty.

They weren't in the house, so that meant they were outside.

Nobody had seen them go outside, so that meant they had sneaked out.

But why?

Stan made the mistake of looking outside.

The once clear blue sky had turned blood-soaked red and a large crack ran across it.

 _Mabel and Dipper were using their power's and the being was getting closer._

And scene!

Please review this. If there are at least 10 or more followers I will make this into a story because I really like Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you for the 10 followers.

Enjoy!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEIR GONE!?" Ford Pines yelled, as he was made to drive crazily, through the street, beside him were the very people who were pushing his stress level to the limit and beyond.

When Stan came down to inform the family, they had all already noticed how the sky was looking like the end of the world was coming, their first instincts were to rush outside and find them, making sure they were safe from the weather and force out, why they snuck out without telling anybody anything.

The people in the neighbourhood were looking at the red and cracked sky, with wide eyes and some even took photos.

It wouldn't be long before news vans showed up and pointed their cameras at the sky for the whole region to see.

If the weather had something to do with Dipper and Mabel, then it was the worst-case scenario for them.

But looking for them on foot was too slow, so they hopped into Ford's car, since the family car was at the garage for a check-up.

"I just went upstairs and they were gone" Stanley Pines said. "Do you think they heard us last night?"

"Not possible" Mrs Pines said, "Dipper, has the feet of a Whale. We would have heard them from a mile away."

Just when she said that, the crack in the sky opened revealing a large eye ball, that was eerily familiar to both Stan and Ford.

But it couldn't be.

That being had been defeated back in Gravity Fall's, there was no way Bill Cypher was still alive.

The eyeball suddenly formed a pupil and began moving in a certain direction, a direction which the Pines family dreaded, wouldn't lead to Dipper and Mabel as they followed.

The wind began to pick up.

"Ur Dipper" Mabel said, seeing the changing sky and the eye that looked scarily like the eye that belonged to a demon drawing closer, Waddles had run as soon as his animal instincts told him to.

In three years, their once tight relationship had diminished by the fact Mabel was now too busy to play with him anymore and sometimes, wouldn't even know he was in the room.

"Let's just stop" She said.

Her brother Dipper was levitating a beam with his mind, they were in an old abandoned construction project.

"And go back to that family?" Dipper said, "We have been using our power's ever since we've arrived and the sky has turned red and there is a crack in it. I didn't want to believe it, but what we heard last night may be true. What if the Pine's really aren't our family? And using our power's is the only way to signal to home? Aren't you at least bit curious, about what is trying to find us?"

"But what about our friends, school?" Mabel said, "What if whatever is trying to find us, tries to kill us? It's okay for you to go on wild adventure to research the unexplained, but I don't have that luxury anymore"

"Mabel, you're so selfish!" Dipper said, the very line was like a slap to her. "Let's talk, about me for a change. I gave up a once in a life time opportunity just so that you can be happy. You have a great life in Highschool and are practically living the dream, while I'm stuck in a group that has never see a true Supernatural thing in their lives! We live in such a peaceful neighbourhood that nothing out of the ordinary happens here."

Mabel was silent.

"Hell, last week we investigated if an abandon toilet was really haunted! I was embarrassed." Dipper said. "I was going crazy in there and now this happens. For the first time in 3 years', something truly supernatural is happening right in front of me and I can't help but feel alive. So, wither you abandon me or not, I don't care. I'm seeing this through to the end."

.

.

.

Mabel didn't know what to say.

Was that really how her brother felt?

Suddenly a yell interrupted them before Mabel could open her mouth.

"KIDS!"

They both turned around to find a car full of their Parents and Uncles in it, speeding towards them.

"Get in the car. **NOW** " Their mother said.

But it was too late.

From up above, the eye ball pupil, was looking directly at them and a voice, that still haunted in their nightmares said.

"I **Found you** "

Ch 2: Enter Will Cipher.

Everybody looked up to find to their horror, two completely black hands grabbed the hole in the sky and the being used the grip it on it, to squeeze through the gap.

The sight of a giant blue triangle with one eye and a top hat squeezing through the gap was seen for miles around and left those who looked in shock.

But most importantly the Triangle bore an eerily resemblance to Bill Cipher.

The demon who turned Gravity Falls upside down.

Mabel and Dipper complete froze on the spot.

The car, stopped and the door opened to reveal all the Pines getting rushing out ready to protect their youngest family members.

"Kid's. **Get in the car now** " Stan said, the whole family was willing to defend them both.

But what happened next, had them all stunned.

The triangle began to cry.

" Master Dipper. Mistress Mabel, is that really you?"

"Huh?" Dipper said.

The triangle continued to cry and say. "You don't know how long I've been out searching for you two. The master of the house was so mean to me. He wouldn't let me return home until I had you both."

Seeing a weeping Bill Cipher, all of them were speechless.

"But, now we can all go home." The demon said, trying to wipe away his tears.

Mable and Dipper legs began to run to the safety.

However, what they didn't expect was for a large hand to come between them and the Pines.

But what both Dipper and Mabel, both noticed was that the hand didn't squash any of them, but acted as a wall.

"Please come back, Master Dipper. Mistress Mabel" The blue 'Billy Cipher' said, "What am I supposed to tell the Master of the house when he call's again?" He would be screwed if the Master found out, he had found them and let them get away.

Just thinking about the punishment, made him cry.

Even Dipper was feeling sorry for the floating demon.

"Kid's, don't listen to him" Their mother's voice said from the other side of the hand.

"Bill Cipher is a trickster, this could all be a trick. Don't shake his hand" Ford Pines said.

But there was no sound from Dipper and Mabel.

When they finally, did talk Mabel said. "Is it true what you guys said last night? About the real Dipper and Mabel being dead."

Now it was time for the other side to go silent.

"What?" The blue demon said, turning his hand back to normal, revealing Dipper and Mabel just centimetres away the Pine family, giving Dipper and Mabel the perfect view of the guilt in both their parents eyes.

It was true.

Dear god, it was true.

"Kid's" Both their 'parents' said, as they both started backing away.

The blue demon suddenly turned into a large wall, to separate the two groups, once more.

Both Dipper and Mabel soon found themselves looking at an eye ball.

"Quick, Mistress and Master, grab my hand." The blue demon said. "When I crossed this world, I could tell another version of me was here and died. It scares me, but I am bound to protect the family even if I have to risk my life to do it."

Suddenly the blue demon let out a hiss, both Dipper and Mabel could practically see what was going on the other side, right now, both their Uncles weren't normal people after all.

Of course, they would have weapons made in case Bill Cipher ever came back.

The blue demon could have moved to avoid being hit, but he shockingly continued to shield them even if he was in danger.

Just the scene in front of them made both Dipper and Mabel realise the difference between this demon and the one that was always trying to kill them, when they were kid's.

Bill Cipher would have never protected them.

"What's your name?" Mabel said.

"It's Will, Mistress." The blue demon said. "Will Cipher"

"Well, I'm going to choose to trust you, Will." Mabel said.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, he know personally the horrors of trusting a floating triangle in a top hat.

"You were right Dipper" Mabel said, "I was being selfish, I didn't think about your feeling at all. Maybe it's time for me to put your happiness in front of my own. I know any form of Bill Cypher is not trustworthy but the guy is clearly trying to protect us while the people we call family have lied to us for the past decade and want to shut our powers off" then she gripped him by the collar and said. "I recently found out I had awesome power's. **I AM NOT GOING BACK!** "

"Y-Yes" Dipper said, with fear but relieved, the girl he know as a kid was still in there.

"So, we'll trust you, Will Cypher." Mabel said, reaching out her hand, before she nudges her brother, who reluctantly put out his hand as well.

The demon actually broke down into tear's while coughing. "Really? You won't regret it" he enlarged his right hand, so that he came in contact with both of their hand's at once.

And both Mabel and Dipper felt a floating sensation as soon as the demon touched them and a blue glow surrounded them, lifting them off the ground.

Will released his wall form showing wounds that were slowly healing, the moment he did so, the Pines family were horrified to see Dipper and Mabel floating towards the crack in the sky.

They were approaching so fast that before they all know it, they were already out of hearing range before they any of them could even open their mouths.

Dipper and Mabel couldn't help but be in awe as they entered the other side of the crack, it was like they were stuck in a meteor shower without getting hurt.

"Each spark we pass us, is a World" Will said.

"Cool" Mabel said.

"So, which one is ours?" Dipper said, since shaking 'Will Cipher' hand hadn't actually killed them or done something terrible, he was willing to trust the blue demon for now.

"Oh" Will said, "We have a long way to go. I had to travel very far to find you both of you. Who knows, how many years, it would have taken me to look through so many World's, if you both didn't start using your power's again, giving off a faint signature, that I could track."

"So, since were staying here for a while" Mabel said, "What's our dad like? Is our own mother a famous super model? Do we have any other sibling's? Do we have pony's?"

"Mabel" Dipper said.

"What? The colour's get boring fast" Mabel said, "Just wanted to make small talk"

"Really?" Will said, crying again. "You want to make small talk with me?"

"Aw, don't cry" Mabel said.

"It's just... nobody has ever asked me for small talk" Will said, making Mabel and Dipper looked at each other in surprise.

What kind of world did this demon come from, if he would cry, just because somebody was having a conversation with him?

"Well, I can tell you. You both come from a powerful and rich family called the Gleeful's" Will said, surprising them. "And the family is based on a place called 'Reverse Falls'. Over the years, the family have brought many presents hoping that one day, both of you will finally get to open them"

"Wait, did you just say Gleeful?" Dipper said, surely, they weren't related to Gideon of all people. "You don't happen to know an 'Gideon Gleeful?"

Mabel looked ready to faint at the very idea of being related to the boy who was still recovering from his obsession over her.

"Gideon Gleeful? I'm sorry, I've never heard of the name, but I have heard of the name Gideon Pines" Will said.

"WHAT!" Both Dipper and Mabel yelled, but before they could hassle the demon for more information, their surrounding's suddenly got a lot brighter and they found themselves landing face first onto a soft carpet.

"Ow" Both Dipper and Mabel said.

"Sorry" Will said, hovering them back to their feet.

Once they finished healing, they both finally get a good look at their surroundings.

And cleary hearing their entrance, a person opened the door with an annoyed look on his face, both Mabel and Dipper jaws dropped, when the person came in revealing a familiar face in a Hawaii shirt, tan pants and white pointed shoes.

"Will, why are you back? Didn't I tell you not to come back, unless.." The man trailed off when he saw the two teenagers beside his family's demonic slave.

Mr Gleeful couldn't help but stare at the two teenagers that looked like he and his wife.

"D-Dipper? M-Mabel?" He said, he couldn't believe his eyes, if he was wrong, then he would kill these two just for giving him false hope.

Dipper and Mabel were completely unaware of the man frightening thought's.

"So... are you our real dad?" Mabel said.

It in that moment the man's eyes started to glow blue, just like them, making them both gasp, the next thing they know, they were being engulfed in a hug.

"Yes, I am your real dad. Welcome home" the man said.

 _Both Mabel and Dipper believed him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Dipper and Mabel both see the massive room they should have spent their lives in and are introduced to their true family the Gleeful's, who seem to be a combination of Northwest's and the Gleeful's from their own world. Please review/fav and follow!


	3. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
